new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate All-Stars Battle/Franchises
Here are the list of franchises for Ultimate All-Stars Battle Disney Walt Disney Pictures *''Mickey Mouse and Friends'' *''Silly Symphonies'' *''Alice's Comedies'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' *''Pinocchio'' *''Fantasia'' *''The Reluctant Dragon'' *''Dumbo'' *''Bambi'' *''Saludos Amigos'' *''The Three Caballeros'' *''Song of the South'' *''Fun and Fancy Free'' *''So Dear to My Heart'' *''Cinderella'' *''Treasure Island'' *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''Peter Pan'' **''Disney Fairies'' *''The Sword and the Rose'' *''Rob Roy, the Highland Rogue'' *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' *''Lady and the Tramp'' *''The Littlest Outlaw'' *''The Great Locomotive Chase'' *''Westward Ho the Wagons!'' *''Johnny Tremain'' *''Old Yeller'' *''The Light in the Forest'' *''Sleeping Beauty'' *''Darby O'Gill and the Little People'' *''Third Man on the Mountain'' *''Toby Tyler'' *''Kidnapped'' *''Pollyana'' *''Ten Who Dared'' *''Swiss Family Robinson'' *''101 Dalmatians'' *''The Absent-Minded Professor'' *''Nikki, Wild Dog of the North'' *''Greyfriars Bobby'' *''Babes in Toyland'' *''Moon Pilot'' *''Bon Voyage!'' *''Big Red'' *''Almost Angels'' *''The Legend of Lobo'' *''In Search of the Castaways'' *''Son of Flubber'' *''Miracle of the White Stallions'' *''Savage Sam'' *''Summer Magic'' *''The Incredible Journey'' *''The Sword in the Stone'' *''A Tiger Walks'' *''The Misadventures of Merlin Jones'' *''The Three Lives of Thomasina'' *''The Moon-Spinners'' *''Mary Poppins'' *''Emil and the Detectives'' *''Those Calloways'' *''The Monkey's Uncle'' *''The Ugly Dachshund'' *''Lt. Robin Crusoe, U.S.N.'' *''The Fighting Prince of Donegal'' *''Follow Me, Boys!'' *''Monkeys, Go Home!'' *''The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin'' *''The Gnome-Mobile'' *''The Jungle Book'' *''Charlie, the Lonesome Cougar'' *''The Happiest Millionaire'' *''Blackbeard's Ghost'' *''The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band'' *''Never a Dull Moment'' *''The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit'' *''The Love Bug'' *''Smith!'' *''Rascal'' *''The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes'' *''King of the Grizzlies'' *''The Boatniks'' *''The Wild Country'' *''The Aristocats'' *''The Barefoot Executive'' *''Scandalous John'' *''The Million Dollar Duck'' *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *''The Biscuit Eater'' *''Now You See Him, Now You Don't'' *''Napoleon and Samantha'' *''Run, Cougar, Run'' *''Snowball Express'' *''The World's Greatest Athlete'' *''Charley and the Angel'' *''One Little Indian'' *''Robin Hood'' *''Superdad'' *''The Bears and I'' *''The Castaway Cowboy'' *''The Strongest Man in the World'' *''The Apple Dumpling Gang'' *''One of Our Dinosaurs Is Missing'' *''Ride a Wild Pony'' *''No Deposit, No Return'' *''Treasure of Matecumbe'' *''Gus'' *''Escape from the Dark'' *''Winnie the Pooh'' *''A Tale of Two Critters'' *''The Rescuers'' *''Candleshoe'' *''The Cat from Outer Space'' *''Hot Lead and Hot Feet'' *''The North Avenue Irregulars'' *''Unidentified Flying Oddball'' *''The Black Hole'' *''Midnight Madness'' *''The Watcher in the Woods'' *''The Devil and Max Devlin'' *''Amy'' *''The Fox and the Hound'' *''Condorman'' *''Night Crossing'' *''Tron'' *''Tex'' *''Trenchcoat'' *''Something Wicked This Way Comes'' *''Never Cry Wolf'' *''The Black Couldron'' *''The Journey of Natty Gann'' *''One Magic Christmas'' *''The Great Mouse Detective'' *''Flight of the Navigator'' *''Benji the Hunted'' *''Oliver & Company'' *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' *''Cheetah'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''DuckTales'' *''White Fang'' *''Shipwrecked'' *''Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken'' *''The Rocketeer'' *''Beauty and the Beast'' *''Newsies'' *''The Mighty Ducks'' *''Aladdin'' *''A Far Off Place'' *''The Adventures of Huck Finn'' *''Hocus Pocus'' *''Cool Runnings'' *''The Three Musketeers'' *''Iron Will'' *''Blank Check'' *''The Lion King'' *''Angels in the Outfield'' *''The Santa Clause'' *''Weightlifters'' *''Man of the House'' *''Tall Tale'' *''A Goofy Movie'' *''Pocahontas'' *''Operation Dumbo Drop'' *''The Big Green'' *''James and the Giant Peach'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''That Darn Cat'' *''Hercules'' *''Air Bud'' *''RocketMan'' *''Flubber'' *''Meet the Deedles'' *''Mulan'' *''The Parent Trap'' *''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' *''Mighty Joe Young'' *''My Favorite Martian'' *''Endurance'' *''Tarzan'' *''The Straight Story'' *''Dinosaur'' *''Disney's The Kid'' *''Remember the Titans'' *''The Emperor's New Groove'' *''Recess'' *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *''The Princess Dairies'' *''Max Keeble's Big Move'' *''Snowy Dogs'' *''The Rookie'' *''Lilo & Stitch'' *''Tuck Everlasting'' *''Treasure Planet'' *''Holes'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' *''Freaky Friday'' *''Brother Bear'' *''The Young Black Stallion'' *''Teacher's Pet'' *''Miracle'' *''Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen'' *''Home on the Range'' *''National Treasure'' *''Ice Princess'' *''Sky High'' *''Valiant'' *''The Greatest Game Ever Played'' *''Chicken Little'' *''Glory Road'' *''Eight Below'' *''The Shaggy Dog'' *''The Wild'' *''Invincible'' *''Bridge to Terabithia'' *''Meet the Robinsons'' *''Underdog'' *''The Game Plan'' *''Enchanted'' *''College Road Trip'' *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' *''Roadside Romeo'' *''Bolt'' *''Bedtime Stories'' *''Race to Witch Mountain'' *''G-Force'' *''A Christmas Carol'' *''Old Dogs'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''Disney's Prince of Persia'' *''Secretariat'' *''Do Dooni Chaar'' *''Tangled'' *''Tron'' *''Anaganaga O Dheerudu'' *''Mars Needs Moms'' *''Zokkomon'' *''Prom'' *''John Carter'' *''Arjun: The Warrior Prince'' *''The Odd Life of Timothy Green'' *''Frankenweenie'' *''Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Oz the Great and Powerful'' *''The Lone Ranger'' *''Planes'' *''Frozen'' *''Million Dollar Arm'' *''Khoobsurat'' *''Big Hero 6'' *''McFarland, USA'' *''Tomorrowland'' *''ABCD 2'' *''The Finest Hours'' *''Zootopia'' *''The BFG'' *''Pete's Dragon'' *''Queen of Katwe'' *''Moana'' *''Dangal'' *''Quest for the Tiger Wizard'' *''The Dolphin of the Ocean'' *''Rock, Roll and Spirits'' *''Romeo and Juliet'' *''Walter Fox: Cartoon Detective'' *''The Face Paint Girl Heroes'' *''The Great Face Paint Rescue'' *''Blake & Blainley'' *''Katie Woodencloak'' *''Space Adventures'' Touchstone Pictures *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Armageddon'' *''Pearl Harbor'' *''Step Up 3D'' Disneynature *''Disneynature Documentaries'' Hollywood Pictures Lucasfilm, Ltd. *''Star Wars'' *''Indiana Jones'' *''Strange Magic'' *''American Graffiti'' *''Latino'' *''Mishima: A Life in Four Chapters'' *''Willow'' *''Tucker: The Man and His Dream'' *''Radioland Murders'' *''Red Tails'' *''Maniac Mansion'' Pixar Animation Studios * Toy Story * A Bug's Life * Monsters Inc. * Finding Nemo * The Incredibles * Cars * Ratatoullie * WALL-E * Up * Brave * Inside Out * The Good Dinosaur * Coco * Michelle * Days and Times * Galactic Humans * The Future * The Friendly Lion * Ricochet * Fluffy Dogs * The Cotton Candy Factory * The Land of the Myths * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Pixar Shorts Disney Theatrical Group *Disney Theatrical Productions *''Disney on Ice'' *''Playhouse Disney Live!'' *''Aida'' *''The Lion King: The Musical'' ABC A+E Networks *''Pride and Prejudice'' *''Emma'' *''Jane Eyre'' *''The Pale Horse'' *''The Ebb-Tide'' *''Hornblower'' *''Vanity Fair'' *''Murder in a Small Town'' *''The Lady in Question'' *''P.T. Barnum'' *''The Scarlet Pimpernel'' *''Small Vices'' *''The Golden Spiders: A Nero Wolfe Mystery'' *''The Great Gatsby'' *''Longitude'' *''Lorna Doone'' *''Thin Air'' *''The Lost Battalion'' *''The Lost World'' *''Victoria & Albert'' *''Walking Shadow'' *''Lathe of Heaven'' *''The Magnificent Ambersons'' *''Napoléon'' *''Shackleton'' *''Benedict Arnold: A Question of Honor'' *''The Mayor of Casterbridge'' *''The Frankenstein Chronicles'' *''100 Centre Street'' *''The Andromeda Strain'' *''Bates Motel'' *''The Beast'' *''Breakout Kings'' *''The Cleaner'' *''Coma'' *''Damien'' *''The Glades'' *''Bag of Bones'' *''Longmire'' *''The Enfield Haunting'' *''The Returned'' *''Those Who Kill'' *''Unforgettable'' History *''Knightfall'' *''Six'' *''Vikings'' *''Alone'' *''American Pickers'' *''American Restoration'' *''Ancient Aliens'' *''Big Easy Motors'' *''Counting Cars'' *''The Curse of Oak Island'' *''Forged In Fire'' *''Iron & Fire'' *''Mountain Men'' *''Ozzy & Jack's World Detour'' *''Pawn Stars'' *''Swamp People'' Lifetime *''Fashionably Late with Rachel Zoe'' *''Mary Kills People'' *''UnREAL'' *''Little Women'' *''Project Runway'' *''The Rap Game'' FYI *''World Food Championships'' *''#BlackLove'' *''Tiny House'' *''Kocktails with Khloé'' *The Biography Channel Disney Channel *''Flash Forward'' *''Mad Libs'' *''Going Wild with Jeff Corwin'' *''The Famous Jett Jackson'' *''So Weird'' *''Even Stevens'' *''Lizzie McGuire'' *''The Proud Family'' *''Pengin the Penguin'' *''Kim Possible'' *''That's So Raven'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''Phil of the Future'' *''Brandy and Mr. Whiskers'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' *''The Buzz on Maggie'' *''Hannah Montana'' *''Shorty McShorts' Shorts'' *''The Replacements'' *''Cory in the House'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' *''Sonny with a Chance'' *''Jonas'' *''Good Luck Charlie'' *''Fish Hooks'' *''Shake It Up'' *''A.N.T. Farm'' *''So Random!'' *''Jessie'' *''Austin & Ally'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Code: 9'' *''Dog with a Blog'' *''Liv and Maddie'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''K.C. Undercover'' *''Best Friends Whenever'' *''Descendants'' *''Stuck in the Middle'' *''Bizaardvark'' *''Elena of Avalor'' *''Andi Mack'' *''Let's Flight and Fight!'' *''Agent 10'' *''Sprucia and Gilli'' *''Milton'' *''Disney Academy'' *''Hannah and Dolphy'' *''Watch Your Step'' *''High School Musical'' *''The Cheetah Girls'' *''Camp Rock'' *''Halloweentown'' *''Teen Beach Movie'' *''Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century'' *''Johnny Tsunami'' *''Pixel Perfect'' *''Twitches'' *''Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior'' *''Hatching Pete'' *''Princess Protection Program'' *''Avalon High'' *''Lemonade Mouth'' *''Frenemies'' *''Radio Rebel'' *''Cloud 9'' *''Zapped'' *''How to Build a Better Boy'' *''Invisible Sister'' *''The Swap'' *''Adventures in Babysitting'' *''Zombies'' *''16 Wishes'' Disney Channel International *''As the Bell Rings'' *''Soy Luna'' *''Violetta'' *''Juacas'' *''Pijama Party'' *''O11CE'' *''Jungle Nest'' *''The Lodge'' *''The Evermoore Chronicles'' *''Que Talento!'' Disney XD *''Mech-X4'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *''Future-Worm!'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' *''Two More Eggs'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' *''Penn-Zero: Part-Time Hero'' *''Pickle and Peanut'' *''Big City Greens'' *''Motorcity'' *''Aaron Stone'' *''Zeke and Luther'' *''I'm in the Band'' *''Pair of Kings'' *''Kickin' It'' *''Crash & Bernstein'' *''Lab Rats''/''Mighty Med'' *''Kirby Buckets'' *''Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything'' *''Skyrunners'' *''Pants on Fire'' *''Mark & Russell's Wild Ride'' Disney Junior *''Jake and the Neverland Pirates'' *''Sofia the First'' *''Miles from Tomorrowland'' *''Goldie & Bear'' *''Puppy Dog Tales'' *''Vampirina'' *''Little Einsteins'' *''Chuggington'' *''PJ Masks'' *''Whisker Haven'' *''Fancy Nancy'' *''Imagination Movers'' *''Handy Manny'' *''Henry Hugglemonster'' *''Jungle Junction'' *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' *''Special Agent Oso'' *''Johnny and the Sprites'' *''Higglytown Heroes'' *''JoJo's Circus'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''Rolie Polie Olie'' *''Stanley'' *''Can You Teach My Alligator Manners?'' *''Happy Monster Band'' *''Tasty Time with ZeFronk'' *''Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol'' Disney Zoog *''The Secret Foxes'' *''The Vigilante Fighters Show'' *''Cool Kat'' *''Daxter and the Galactic Troop'' *''Odyssey'' *''Holiday Beach'' *''The Rock 'n' Roll On!'' *''Clarissa and Olivia'' *''Space Heroes'' *''Sea Guardians'' *''Toons in Training'' *''The Stupids'' *''Fiesta Mischief!'' *''Disney's Animal City'' *''Hatboy and Hatgirl'' *''Sapphire: Medieval Warrior'' *''Ignatus: Master of the Future'' Disney Consumer Products and Interactive Media *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''Club Penguin''/''Club Penguin Island'' *''Puplock Holmes'' *''Spectrobes'' *''Disney Infinity'' *''Guilty Party'' *''Heaven & Earth'' *''Jelly Car'' *''Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow'' *''Pure'' *''Walt Disney World Quest: Magical Racing Tour'' *''Turok'' *''Disney Emoji Blitz'' *''Tsum Tsum'' *''Disney Store'' *''Disney Mobile'' *''CrossGen'' *''The Kingdom Keepers'' *''The Zodiac Legacy'' *''Star Darlings'' *''Waterfire Saga'' *''Disney Zoog Comics'' *''Disney English'' *''Discover'' *''FamilyFun'' *''FamilyPC'' Disney Parks & Resorts *''Walt Disney World'' **''Astro Orbiter'' **''The Barnstormer'' **''Big Thunder Mountain Railroad'' **''Country Bear Jamboree'' **''Enchanted Tiki Room'' **''Frontierland Shootin' Arcade'' **''Haunted Mansion'' **''It's a Small World'' **''Jungle Cruise'' **''Mad Tea Party'' **''Mickey's Philharmagic'' **''Space Mountain'' **''Splash Mountain'' **''Swiss Family Treehouse'' **''Tomorrowland Speedway'' **''Living with the Land'' **''Mission: SPACE'' **''Soarin''' **''Spaceship Earth'' **''Test Track'' **''Fantasmic!'' **''Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith'' **''The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror'' **''Disney's Hollywood Studios'' **''Animal Kingdom'' **''Disney California Adventure'' **''Blizzard Beach'' **''Typhoon Lagoon'' **''Captain EO'' **''Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable'' **''Disney on Parade'' **''Disneyland Railroad'' **''The Enchanted Tiki Room'' **''Food Rocks'' **''Golden Zephyr'' **''Frontierland Shootin' Arcade'' **''Journey Into Imagination With Figment'' **''King Arthur Carrousel'' **''Main Street Electrical Parade'' **''Epcot'' **''Tomorrowland Transit Authority'' *''Disney Parks Adventures'' *''Disney Cruise Line'' *''Disney Regional Entertainment'' **''DisneyQuest'' **''Club Disney'' **''ESPN Zone'' *''Adventures by Disney'' *''Disney Sports Enterprises'' **''runDisney'' *''Disney Vacation Clubs'' *''Walt Disney Imagineering'' *''Tokyo DisneySea'' Marvel *''The Avengers'' **''New Avengers'' **''The Mighty Avengers'' **''Young Avengers'' *''Spider-Man'' **''Spider-Verse'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' *''X-Men'' *''Fantastic Four'' *''Deadpool'' **''Deadpool Corps'' *''Marvel Knights'' *''Power Pack'' *''Marvel Cinematic Universe'' *''Disney/Marvel Animated Universe'' **''Forbush Man'' **''Howard the Duck'' **''A-Bomb'' **''Squirrel Girl'' **''Devil Dinosaur'' **''Kamala Khan'' *''Nova Corps'' *''Excalibur'' *''Old Man Logan'' *''Marvel Tails'' The Jim Henson Company *''The Muppets'' *''Dinosaurs'' *''Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day'' *''Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas'' *''Farscape'' *''Unstable Fables'' Jetix *''A.T.O.M.'' *''Dragon Booster'' *''Get Ed'' *''Pucca'' *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' *''Yin Yang Yo!'' *''Captain Flamingo'' *''Monster Buster Club'' *''Power Rangers'' (Disney series) *''Ōban Star-Racers'' UTV Motion Pictures Other *''Baby Einstein'' *ESPN *El Capitan Theater *Radio Disney *Movies Anywhere *Disney Music Group *Disney Store *Maker Studios *Times Square Studios *Reedy Creek Energy *BAMTech Time Warner Warner Bros. *''Looney Tunes''/''Merrie Melodies'' *''Mad Max'' *''National Lampoon' Vacation'' *''Police Academy'' *''Lethal Weapon'' *''Free Willy'' *''The Matrix'' *''Ocean's'' *''Harry Potter'' *''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' *''The Hangover'' *Black and White Cartoons **''Foxy'' **''Bosko'' **''Goopy Geer'' **''Buddy'' **''Red-Headed Baby'' **''The Three Knees'' **''I Love a Parade'' **''You're Too Careless with your Kisses'' **''Crosby, Columbo and Vallee'' **''Pagan Moon'' **''Freddy the Freshman'' **''I Like Mountain Music'' **''Shuffle Off to Buffalo'' **''The Dish Run Away with the Spoon'' **''Big Man from the North'' **''I Wish I Had Wings'' **''Shake Your Powder Puff'' **''The Organ Grinder'' **''I Love to Sing a Torch Song'' **''Sitting in a Black Fence'' **''Moonlight for Two'' **''The Queen was in the Parlor'' **''Hollywood Capers'' **''Little Dutch Plate'' *''Ice Palace'' *''Cash McCall'' *''Guns of the Timberland'' *''The Rise and Fall of Legs Diamond'' *''The Bramble Bush'' *''The Threat'' *''This Rebel Breed'' *''The Cranes Are Flying'' *''Tall Story'' *''Sergeant Rutledge'' *''Hannibal'' *''The Crowded Sky'' *''The Dark at the Top of the Stairs'' *''Girl of the Night'' *''The Sundowners'' *''A Fever in the Blood'' *''Gold of the Seven Saints'' *''The Sins of Rachel Cade'' *''Portrait of a Mobster'' *''Parrish'' *''Fanny'' *''The Fabulous World of Jules Verne'' *''The Steel Claw'' *''Claudelle Inglish'' *''Splendor in the Grass'' *''Susan Slade'' *''A Majority of One'' *''The Roman Spring of Mrs. Stone'' *''The Couch'' *''Samar'' *''House of Women'' *''Rome Adventure'' *''The Singer Not the Song'' *''Lad, A Dog'' *''Merrill's Marauders'' *''The Music Man'' *''Guns of Darkness'' *''The Chapman Report'' *''What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?'' *''Gypsy'' *''The Story of the Count of Monte Cristo'' *''Malaga'' *''Days of Wine and Roses'' *''Term of Trial'' *''Black Gold'' *''Critic's Choice'' *''Spencer's Mountain'' *''Island of Love'' *''PT-109'' *''Wall of Noise'' *''The Castilian'' *''Mary, Mary'' *''Palm Springs Weekend'' *''America, America'' *''4 for Texas'' *''Act One'' *''Dr. Crippen'' *''The Incredible Mr. Limpet'' *''FBI Code 98'' *''A Distant Trumpet'' *''Ensign Pulver'' *''Kisses for My President'' *''Cheyenne Autumn'' *''Youngblood Hawke'' *''Dear Heart'' *''My Fair Lady'' *''Two on a Guillotine'' *''None but the Brave'' *''My Blood Runs Cold'' *''Brainstorm'' *''The Battle of the Villa Fiorita'' *''The Woman Who Wouldn't Die'' *''The Great Race'' *''The Third Day'' *''Catch Us If You Can'' *''Marriage on the Rocks'' *''La Bohème'' *''Never Too Late'' *''Othello'' *''Battle of the Bulge'' *''Inside Daisy Clover'' *''Harper'' *''Stop the World - I Want to Get Off'' *''A Big Hand for the Little Lady'' *''Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf?'' *''A Fine Madness'' *''An American Dream'' *''Kaleidoscope'' *''Any Wednesday'' *''Chamber of Horrors'' *''Not with My Wife, You Don't!'' *''Once Before I Die'' *''You're a Big Boy Now'' *''Hotel'' *''First to Fight'' *''The Corrupt Ones'' *''A Covenant with Death'' *''The Mikado'' *''The Cool Ones'' *''The Family Way'' *''Triple Cross'' *''Up the Down Staircase'' *''Bonnie and Clyde'' *''The Bobo'' *''Reflections in a Golden Eye'' *''Wait Until Dark'' *''Cool Hand Luke'' *''The Frozen Dead'' *''Firecreek'' *''Flaming Frontier'' *''Sweet November'' *''The Shuttered Room'' *''Bye Bye Braverman'' *''The Young Girls of Rochefort'' *''Kona Coast'' *''Countdown'' *''The Double Man'' *''Chubasco'' *''Petulia'' *''The Devil in Love'' *''The Green Berets'' *''The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter'' *''Rachel, Rachel'' *''Hugo and Josephine'' *''Finian's Rainbow'' *''Bullitt'' *''I Love You, Alice B. Toklas!'' *''Assignment to Kill'' *''The Sea Gull'' *''The Sergeant'' *''Great Catherine'' *''They Came to Rob Las Vegas'' *''The Trygon Factor'' *''The Big Bounce'' *''2000 Years Later'' *''The Illustrated Man'' *''The Sweet Body of Deborah'' *''The Big Cube'' *''The Wild Bunch'' *''The Learning Tree'' *''The Rain People'' *''On My Way to the Crusades, I Met a Girl Who...'' *''The Valley of Gwangi'' *''The Great Bank Robbery'' *''The Madwoman of Chaillot'' *''The Arrangement'' *''The Good Guys and the Bad Guys'' *''80 Steps to Jonah'' *''Last of the Mobile Hot Shots'' *''Start the Revolution Without Me'' *''Moon Zero Two'' *''The Phynx'' *''The Ballad of Cable Hogue'' *''Chisum'' *''Which Way to the Front?'' *''Rabbit, Run'' *''Trog'' *''There Was a Crooked Man...'' *''The Priest's Wife'' *''THX 1138'' *''Summer of '42'' *''Billy Jack'' *''McCabe & Mrs. Miller'' *''Klute'' *''Dusty and Sweets McGee'' *''The Devils'' *''The Omega Man'' *''Medicine Ball Caravan'' *''Skin Game'' *''Zeppelin'' *''Man in the Wilderness'' *''A Clockwork Orange'' *''Dirty Harry'' *''The Cowboys'' *''Snow Job'' *''Dealing: Or the Berkeley-to-Boston Forty-Brick Lost-Bag Blues'' *''What's Up, Doc'' *''Malcolm X'' *''Adam's Woman'' *''Portnoy's Complaint'' *''The Candidate'' *''Come Back, Charleston Blue'' *''Deliverance'' *''Super Fly'' *''Cancel My Reservation'' *''Rage'' *''Crescendo'' *''Jeremiah Johnson'' *''Steelyard Blues'' *''The Train Robbers'' *''The Thief Who Came to Dinner'' *''Class of '44'' *''Scarecrow'' *''The Last of Sheila'' *''Blume in Love'' *''O Lucky Man!'' *''Cahill U.S. Marshal'' *''Cleopatra Jones'' *''The Mackintosh Man'' *''Day for Night'' *''Get to Know Your Rabbit'' *''Mean Streets'' *''The All-American Boy'' *''Executive Action'' *''The New Land'' *''Jimi Hendrix'' *''The Deadly Trackers'' *''Magnum Force'' *''The Exorcist'' *''Black Belt Jones'' *''McQ'' *''Blazing Saddles'' *''Mame'' *''Our Time'' *''Welcome to Arrow Beach'' *''Black Eye'' *''Zandy's Bride'' *''The Terminal Man'' *''Oliver Twist'' *''Uptown Saturday Night'' *''Black Samson'' *''It's Alive'' *''Hangup'' *''The Abdication'' *''Animals Are Beautiful People'' *''Alice Doesn't Live Here Anymore'' *''The Towering Inferno'' *''Freebie and the Bean'' *''Rafferty and the Gold Dust Twins'' *''The Prisoner of Second Avenue'' *''The Yakuza'' *''Lepke'' *''Doc Savage: The Man of Bronze'' *''The Wicker Man'' *''Night Moves'' *''The Drowning Pool'' *''Cleopatra Jones and the Casino of Gold'' *''Dog Day Afternoon'' *''Lisztomania'' *''Let's Do It Again'' *''Operation Daybreak'' *''The Ultimate Warrior'' *''Barry Lyndon'' *''Hot Potato'' *''Sparkle'' *''All the President's Men'' *''Ode to Billy Joe'' *''The Outlaw Josey Wales'' *''The Gumball Rally'' *''The Ritz'' *''St. Ives'' *''The Killer Inside Me'' *''Led Zeppelin: The Song Remains the Same'' *''The Enforcer'' *''The Late Show'' *''Brothers'' *''Viva Knievel!'' *''Greased Lightning'' *''One on One'' *''Oh, God!'' *''A Piece of the Action'' *''Starship Invasions'' *''The Pack'' *''The Gauntlet'' *''A Night Full of Rain'' *''An Enemy of the People'' *''Straight Time'' *''The Medusa Touch'' *''It Lives Again'' *''The Sea Gypsies'' *''Big Wednesday'' *''Capricorn One'' *''The Swarm'' *''Hooper'' *''Girlfriends'' *''Who Is Killing the Great Chefs of Europe?'' *''Bloodbrothers'' *''The Great Bank Hoax'' *''Movie Movie'' *''Every Which Way but Loose'' *''Agatha'' *''Boulevard Nights'' *''Ashanti'' *''Tilt'' *''A Little Romance'' *''Beyond the Poseidon Adventure'' *''Over the Edge'' *''The In-Laws'' *''The Main Event'' *''The Wanderers'' *''The Frisco Kid'' *''Life of Brian'' *''Time After Time'' *''10'' *''Jesus'' *''The Great Santini'' *''Promises in the Dark'' *''Going in Style'' *''Simon'' *''The Ninth Configuration'' *''When Time Ran Out'' *''Tom Horn'' *''Gilda Live'' *''The Shining'' *''Up the Academy'' *''Bronco Billy'' *''Honeysuckle Rose'' *''The Big Brawl'' *''Divine Madness'' *''One Trick Pony'' *''Oh, God! Book II'' *''Private Benjamin'' *''Any Which Way You Can'' *''First Family'' *''Altered States'' *''The Man Who Saw Tomorrow'' *''Sphinx'' *''Back Roads'' *''Eyes of a Stranger'' *''This Is Elvis'' *''The Hand'' *''Outland'' *''Body Heat'' *''So Fine'' *''Chariots of Fire'' *''Looker'' *''Personal Best'' *''Deathtrap'' *''Soup for One'' *''Firefox'' *''Blade Runner'' *''The World According to Garp'' *''Night Shift'' *''Hey Good Lookin''' *''Love Child'' *''Creepshow'' *''Five Days One Summer'' *''Honkytonk Man'' *''Best Friend'' *''Local Hero'' *''Table for Five'' *''Lovesick'' *''High Road to China'' *''The Outsiders'' *''Deadly Eyes'' *''Better Late Than Never'' *''Blue Skies Again'' *''The Man with Two Brains'' *''Stroker Ace'' *''Zeiig'' *''Twice Upon a Time'' *''Risky Business'' *''Cujo'' *''Never Say Never Again'' *''The Right Stuff'' *''Deal of the Century'' *''Star 80'' *''Of Unknown Origin'' *''Sudden Impact'' *''Lassiter'' *''Mike's Murder'' *''Purple Hearts'' *''Swing Shift'' *''Finder Keepers'' *''Once Upon a Time in America'' *''Gremlins'' *''The NeverEnding Story'' *''Purple Rain'' *''Grandview, U.S.A.'' *''Tightrope'' *''Cal'' *''Windy City'' *''Irreconcilable Differences'' *''The Little Drummer Girl'' *''American Dreamer'' *''Oh, God! You Devil'' *''Razorback'' *''City Heat'' *''Protocol'' *''Fandango'' *''Vision Quest'' *''Beyond the Walls'' *''Lost in America'' *''Ladyhawke'' *''Seven Minutes in Heaven'' *''Cracking Up'' *''Doin' Time'' *''The Goonies'' *''Pale Rider'' *''Pee-Wee's Big Adventure'' *''American Flyers'' *''The Protector'' *''Mishima: A Life in Four Chapters'' *''Better Off Dead'' *''After Hours'' *''Krush Groove'' *''Eleni'' *''Target'' *''Spies Like Us'' *''The Color Purple'' *''Revolution'' *''The Clan of the Cave Bear'' *''Wildcats'' *''The Flight of Dragons'' *''Mr. Love'' *''Under the Cherry Moon'' *''Club Paradise'' *''One Crazy Summer'' *''A Man and a Woman: 20 Years Later'' *''Round Midnights'' *''True Stories'' *''Deadly Friend'' *''Ratboy'' *''The Mission'' *''The Mosquito Coast'' *''Hyper Sapien: People from Another Star'' *''Heartbreak Ridge'' *''Little Shop of Horrors'' *''Instant Justice'' *''Over the Top'' *''Burglar'' *''The Witches of Eastwick'' *''Full Metal Jacket'' *''Innerspace'' *''The Lost Boys'' *''Who's That Girl'' *''Disorderlies'' *''Surrender'' *''Nuts'' *''Empire of the Sun'' *''Frantic'' *''Moving'' *''Stand and Deliver'' *''Beetlejuice'' *''Above The Law'' *''Funny Farm'' *''The Dead Pool'' *''Clean and Sober'' *''Stealing Home'' *''Hot to Trot'' *''Running on Empty'' *''Crossing Delancey'' *''Gorillas in the Mist: The Story of Dian Fossey'' *''Bird'' *''Clara's Heart'' *''Thelonious Monk: Straight, No Chaser'' *''Feds'' *''Moonwalker'' *''Everybody's All-American'' *''A Cry in the Dark'' *''Tequila Sunrise'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''The Accidental Tourist'' *''Her Alibi'' *''Bert Rigby, You're a Fool'' *''Lean on Me'' *''Dead Calm'' *''See You in the Morning'' *''Checking Out'' *''How to Get Ahead in Advertising'' *''Pink Cadillac'' *''Young Einstein'' *''Penn & Teller Get Killed'' *''In Country'' *''Next of Kin'' *''Second Sight'' *''Driving Miss Daisy'' *''Roger & Me'' *''The Delinquents'' *''Tango & Cash'' *''Men Don't Leave'' *''Hard to Kill'' *''Joe Versus the Volcano'' *''Impulse'' *''Quick Change'' *''Presumed Innocent'' *''My Blue Heaven'' *''Dreams'' *''The Witches'' *''White Hunter Black Heart'' *''Goodfellas'' *''Memphis Belle'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Graffiti Bridge'' *''The Nutcracker Prince'' *''The Sheltering Sky'' *''The Bonfire of the Vanities'' *''Hamlet'' *''Nothing but Trouble'' *''New Jack City'' *''If Looks Could Kill'' *''Guilty by Suspicion'' *''Defending Your Life'' *''Out for Justice'' *''Born to Ride'' *''Switch'' *''Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead'' *''Doc Hollywood'' *''Rover Dangerfield'' *''Showdown in Little Tokyo'' *''Dogfight'' *''Ricochet'' *''Other People's Money'' *''Curly Sue'' *''Strictly Business'' *''Meeting Venus'' *''The Last Boy Scout'' *''JFK'' *''Until the End of the World'' *''Freejack'' *''Hurricane Smith'' *''Final Analysis'' *''The Mambo Kings'' *''Memoirs of an Invisible Man'' *''The Power of One'' *''City of Joy'' *''White Sands'' *''Turtle Beach'' *''Class Act'' *''Mom and Dad Save the World'' *''Stay Tuned'' *''Christopher Columbus: The Discovery'' *''South Central'' *''Singers'' *''Innocent Blood'' *''Under Siege'' *''Pure Country'' *''Passenger 57'' *''The Bodyguard'' *''Forever Young'' *''Sommersby'' *''Falling Down'' *''Point of No Return'' *''The Crush'' *''That Boy's Life'' *''Boiling Point'' *''Dave'' *''Made in America'' *''Dennis the Menace'' *''Free Willy'' *''That Night'' *''The Fugitive'' *''The Secret Garden'' *''The Man Without a Face'' *''True Romance'' *''Airborne'' *''M. Butterfly'' *''Demolition Man'' *''Fearless'' *''Mr. Wonderful'' *''The Saint of Fort Washington'' *''A Perfect World'' *''The Pelican Brief'' *''Wrestling Ernest Hemingway'' *''Grumpy Old Men'' *''Heaven & Earth'' *''Body Snatchers'' *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' *''On Deadly Ground'' *''The Hudsucker Proxy'' *''Thumbelina'' *''Chasers'' *''With Honor'' *''Being Human'' *''Reckless Kelly'' *''Maverick'' *''Wyartt Earp'' *''The Client'' *''Black Beauty'' *''Natural Born Killers'' *''Arizona Dream'' *''Rapa Nui'' *''Trial by Jury'' *''The New Age'' *''Second Best'' *''The Specialist'' *''A Troll in Central Park'' *''Little Giants'' *''Imaginary Crimes'' *''Love Affair'' *''Silent Fall'' *''Interview with the Vampire'' *''Cobb'' *''Outbreak'' *''Born to Be Wild'' *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' *''A Little Princess'' *''The Bridges of Madison County'' *''Something to Talk About'' *''The Amazing Panda Adventure'' *''War of the Buttons'' *''Assassins'' *''Empire Records'' *''Copycat'' *''Les Misérables'' *''Fair Game'' *''It Takes Two'' *''Heat'' *''Two If by Sea'' *''Big Bully'' *''Execution Decision'' *''Diabolique'' *''Twister'' *''Eraser'' *''A Time to Kill'' *''Joe's Apartment'' *''Tin Cup'' *''Carpool'' *''Sweet Nothing'' *''Bogus'' *''Surviving Picasso'' *''The Glimmer Man'' *''The Propiertor'' *''Michael Collins'' *''Sleepers'' *''North Star'' *''Sunchasers'' *''Bad Boom'' *''Space Jam'' *''Mars Attacks!'' *''My Fellow Americans'' *''Vegas Vacation'' *''Selena'' *''Murder at 1600'' *''Shiloh'' *''Father's Day'' *''Addicted to Love'' *''Wild America'' *''Contact'' *''One Eight Seven'' *''Conspiracy Theory'' *''Steel'' *''Fire Down Bellow'' *''L.A. Confidential'' *''Trojan War'' *''The Devil's Advocate'' *''Breaking Up'' *''Mad City'' *''The Man Who Knew Too Little'' *''Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil'' *''The Postman'' *''Fallen'' *''Sphere'' *''Dangerous Beauty'' *''U.S. Marshals'' *''Incognito'' *''The Butcher Boy'' *''City of Angels'' *''Quest for Camelot'' *''Almost Heroes'' *''A Perfect Murder'' *''The Negotiator'' *''Wrongfully Accused'' *''Why Do Fools Fall in Love'' *''Without Limits'' *''Practical Magic'' *''Soldier'' *''Home Fries'' *''You've Got Mail'' *''Payback'' *''Message in a Bottle'' *''Analyze This'' *''The King and I'' *''True Crime'' *''Goodbye Lover'' *''Lost & Found'' *''Wild Wild West'' *''Eyes Wide Shut'' *''Deep Blue Sea'' *''The Iron Giant'' *''Mickey Blue Eyes'' *''A Dog of Flanders'' *''Chill Factor'' *''Three Kings'' *''The Story of Us'' *''Three to Tango'' *''House on Haunted Hill'' *''Liberty Heights'' *''Any Given Sunday'' *''The Big Tease'' *''The Whole Nine Yards'' *''My Dog Skip'' *''Romeo Must Die'' *''Ready to Rumble'' *''Gossip'' *''Battleship Earth'' *''The Perfect Storm'' *''The In Crowd'' *''Space Cowboys'' *''The Art of War'' *''Bait'' *''Chains of Fools'' *''Into the Arms of Strangers: Stories of the Kindertransport'' *''Best in Show'' *''Get Carter'' *''Pay It Forward'' *''Red Planet'' *''Proof of Life'' *''Miss Congeniality'' *''The Pledge'' *''Valentine'' *''Sweet November'' *''3000 Miles to Graceland'' *''See Spot Run'' *''Exit Wounds'' *''Driven'' *''The Dish'' *''Angel Eyes'' *''Swordfish'' *''A.I. Artificial Intelligence'' *''Cats & Dogs'' *''Osmosis Jones'' *''American Outlaws'' *''Summer Catch'' *''Rock Star'' *''Hearts in Atlantis'' *''Training Day'' *''Thirteen Ghosts'' *''Heist'' *''The Affair of the Necklace'' *''The Majestic'' *''Charlotte Gray'' *''A Walk to Remember'' *''Collateral Damage'' *''Queen of the Damned'' *''The Time Machine'' *''Showtime'' *''Death to Smoochy'' *''Murder by Numbers'' *''The Salton Sea'' *''Insomnia'' *''Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood'' *''Juwanna Mann'' *''Eight Legged Freaks'' *''Blood Work'' *''The Adventures of Pluto Nash'' *''Possession'' *''FeardotCom'' *''City by the Sea'' *''Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever'' *''White Oleander'' *''Welcome to Collinwood'' *''Ghost Ship'' *''Femme Fatale'' *''Analyze That'' *''Two Weeks Notice'' *''Kangaroo Jack'' *''Gods and Geneals'' *''Dreamcatcher'' *''Blue Collar Comedy Tour: The Movie'' *''What a Girl Wants'' *''Maibu's Most Wanted'' *''A Mighty Wind'' *''The In-Laws'' *''Alex and Emma'' *''I'll Be There'' *''Grind'' *''Matchstick Men'' *''Small Voices'' *''Mystic River'' *''Gothika'' *''The Last Samurai'' *''Something's Gotta Give'' *''Love Don't Cost a Thing'' *''Torque'' *''The Big Bounce'' *''Starsky and Hutch'' *''Spartan'' *''Taking Lives'' *''The Whole Ten Yards'' *''New York Minute'' *''Troy'' *''A Cinderella Story'' *''Exorcist'' *''Funky Monkey'' *''The Polar Express'' *''Alexander'' *''Million Dollar Baby'' *''The Aviator'' *''Racing Stripes'' *''The Phantom of the Opera'' *''Constantine'' *''House of Wax'' *''The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants'' *''The Island'' *''Must Love Dogs'' *''A Sound of Thunder'' *''Corpse Bride'' *''Duma'' *''Kiss Kiss Bang Bang'' *''North Country'' *''Syriana'' *''Rumor Has It...'' *''Firewall'' *''16 Blocks'' *''V for Vendetta'' *''ATL'' *''Poseidon'' *''The Lake House'' *''Land in the Water'' *''The Ant Bully'' *''Beerfest'' *''The Wicked Man'' *''The Departed'' *''The Prestige'' *''Flags of Our Fathers'' *''Happy Feet'' *''The Fountain'' *''Unaccompanied Minors'' *''The Blood Diamond'' *''The Good German'' *''Letters from Iwo Jima'' *''We Are Marshall'' *''Music and Lyrics'' *''The Astronaut Farmer'' *''Zodiac'' *''300'' *''In the Land of Women'' *''Lucky You'' *''License to Wed'' *''No Reservations'' *''The Invasion'' *''The Brave One'' *''In the Valley of Elah'' *''The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford'' *''Michael Clayton'' *''Rails & Ties'' *''Fred Claus'' *''August Rush'' *''Mama's Boy'' *''I Am Legend'' *''Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street'' *''P.S. I Love You'' *''One Missed Call'' *''The Bucket List'' *''Fool's Gold'' *''10,000 B.C.'' *''Broken Angels'' *''Chaos Theory'' *''Get Smart'' *''Nights in Rodanthe'' *''Body of Lies'' *''RocknRolla'' *''Yes Man'' *''Slumdog Millionaire'' *''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' *''Gran Torino'' *''Chandni Chowk to China'' *''Watchmen'' *''Observe and Report'' *''Coco Before Chanel'' *''Orphan'' *''Shorts'' *''Whiteout'' *''The Informant!'' *''The Firm'' *''The Invention Lying'' *''The Box'' *''The Blind Side'' *''Ninja Assassin'' *''Invictus'' *''Sherlock Holmes'' *''The Book of Eli'' *''Valentine's Day'' *''Cop Out'' *''Dear Guest, When Will You Leave'' *''Hubble'' *''Clash of the Titans'' *''Jaane Kahan Se Aayi Hai'' *''The Losers'' *''Splice'' *''Jonah Hex'' *''Inception'' *''Flipped'' *''Lottery Ticket'' *''The Town'' *''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' *''Life as We Know It'' *''Dus Tola'' *''Hereafter'' *''Due Date'' *''The Rite'' *''Utt Pataang'' *''Unknown'' *''Hall Pass'' *''Red Riding Hood'' *''Sucker Punch'' *''Arthur'' *''Something Borrowed'' *''Crazy, Stupid, Love'' *''Contagion'' *''Dolphin Tale'' *''J Edgar'' *''New Year's Eve'' *''Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close'' *''Joyful Noise'' *''Project X'' *''Wrath of the Titans'' *''The Lucky One'' *''Dark Shadows'' *''Chernobyl Diaries'' *''Rock of Ages'' *''Magic Mike'' *''The Campaign'' *''The Apparition'' *''Trouble with the Curve'' *''Argo'' *''Cloud Atlas'' *''Gangster Squad'' *''Bullet to the Head'' *''Beautiful Creatures'' *''Jack the Giant Slayer'' *''The Incredible Burt Wonderstone'' *''42'' *''The Great Gatsby'' *''Pacific Rim'' *''The Conjuring'' *''We're the Millers'' *''Getaway'' *''Prisoners'' *''Gravity'' *''Her'' *''Grudge Match'' *''Winter's Tale'' *''300: Rise of an Empire'' *''Transcendence'' *''Blended'' *''Edge of Tomorrow'' *''Jersey Boys'' *''Tammy'' *''Into the Storm'' *''If I Stay'' *''This Is Where I Leave You'' *''Annabelle'' *''The Good Lie'' *''The Judge'' *''Interstellar'' *''Inherent Vice'' *''American Sniper'' *''Jupiter Ascending'' *''Focus'' *''Run All Night'' *''Get Hard'' *''Lost River'' *''The Water Diviner'' *''Hot Pursuit'' *''San Andreas'' *''Entourage'' *''Batkid Begins'' *''Max'' *''The Gallows'' *''Vacation'' *''We Are Your Friends'' *''Black Mass'' *''The Intern'' *''Pan'' *''Our Brand Is Crisis'' *''The 33'' *''In the Heart of the Sea'' *''Point Break'' *''How to Be Single'' *''Midnight Special'' *''Keanu'' *''The Nice Guys'' *''Me Before You'' *''Central Intelligence'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' *''Lights Out'' *''War Dogs'' *''Sully'' *''Storks'' *''The Accountant'' *''Colleteral Beauty'' *''Live by Night'' *''Fist Fight'' *''Kenavu Variyam'' *''King Kong'' *''Going in Style'' *''Unforgettable'' *''Everything, Everything'' *''The House'' *''Dunkirk'' *''It'' *''Geostorm'' *''Father Figures'' *''12 Strong'' *''The 15:17 to Paris'' *''Game Night'' *''Ready Player One'' *''Life of the Party'' *''Meg'' *''Smallfoot'' *''Video Game Swordsman'' *''A Star is Born'' *''Mowgli'' *''Isn't It Romantic'' *''The Wallaby'' (introduced in New World) *''The Brave Animal Machine'' (introduced in New World) *''Supah' Dinos!'' (introduced in New World) *''Game Show'' (introduced in New World) *''A.J. and the Knights of the Round Table'' (introduced in New World) *''G.A.L.A.X.Y.'' (introduced in New World) *''Christopher Columbus: Man of America'' (introduced in New World) *''The School Standoff'' (introduced in New World) *''Two Knights and a Princess'' (introduced in New World) *''Margie Claus'' Warner Bros. Television *''The Dukes of Hazzard'' *''Wizards and Warriors'' *''Full House'' *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' *''Billy'' *''Angel Street'' *''Bodies from Evidence'' *''Kung Fu'' *''Daddy's Girls'' *''Babylon 5'' *''Friends'' *''ER'' *''Hope and Gloria'' *''High Society'' *''MAD'' *''Mr. & Mrs. Smith'' *''Will and Grace'' *''Nikki'' *''Gillmore Girls'' *''The Oblongs'' *''Witchblade'' *''The Nightmare Room'' *''Nip/Tuck'' *''Cold Case'' *''One Tree Hill'' *''Two and a Half Man'' *''Veronica Mars'' *''Supernatural'' *''Aliens in America'' *''Chuck'' *''Gossip Girl'' *''The Big Bang Theory'' *''Terminator'' *''The Beautiful Life: TBL'' *''The Middle'' *''The Vampire Diaries'' *''Mike & Molly'' *''I Hate My Teenage Daughter'' *''2 Broke Girls'' *''The Originals'' *''Constantine'' *''Jane the Virgin'' *''The Leftovers'' *''Crazy Ex-Girlfriend'' *''Westworld'' *''11.22.63'' *''Riverdale'' *''Family, At Last'' (introduced in New World) *''Myths'' (introduced in New World) *''The Dochogs'' (introduced in New World) *''Daniel In The West'' (introduced in New World) *''Mech-Man'' (introduced in New World) *''Blood'' *''Julia Mercy: Monster Hunter'' *''Powerful'' *''Prison City'' (introduced in New World) *''The Warrior'' (introduced in New World) *''UPA: United Police Agency'' (introduced in New World) *''Thrill Seeker'' (introduced in New World) *''The Archer of Heavens'' (introduced in New World) *''Max and Wallace'' (introduced in New World) *''Warner Facts 101 with Spike and Tony'' *''Bad Hair Day'' *''Phenomena'' *''Web Geeks'' *''Life of the Father and Son'' *''Too Many Passengers'' (introduced in New World) *''Leo and the Afternoon Problem'' (introduced in New World) *''Beach Resort'' *''Spoiler Alert: Upkeep Control'' *''Popstar'' *''Elizabeth the Joyful'' (introduced in New World) *''Fame Blaze'' (introduced in New World) *''Tumble'' (introduced in New World) *''The Lighthouse Keepers'' (introduced in New World) *''Spiders, Ghosts and Monsters'' (introduced in New World) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Animaniacs''/''Pinky and the Brain''/''Slappy Squirrel'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Freakazoid!'' *''Road Rovers'' *''Harry Hummingbird'' *''Detention'' *''Histeria'' *''Happy Cat and Dog Genius'' *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' *''Xiaolin Showdown''/''Xiaolin Chronicles'' *''Johnny Test'' *''Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island'' *''Loonatics Unleashed'' *''The High Paced Adventures of Speedy Gonzales'' *''The Martial Art Legends'' *''Bunnicula'' *''Right Now Kapow'' *''Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers'' *''Hey Alley Cat!'' *''The Doggies'' *''The Pet Adventures of Lego'' *''Animal Life'' *''Toy Knight'' *''Anna and The Space Rangers'' *''The Spy Mice'' *''Terence and Whooper'' *''The Authors'' *''Life in the Twenties'' (introduced in New World) *''Kenny and the Chimp'' (introduced in New World) *''A Kitty Bobo Show'' (introduced in New World) *''The Heroic Hawk'' *''Eve and Ellie'' *''NBA All-Stars'' (introduced in New World) *''Jake and Jazmine'' (introduced in New World) *''Bone and Klara'' (introduced in New World) *''Groove Town/''Psychedelic Heroes (introduced in New World) *''Sugar Guardians'' (introduced in New World) *''School Rules'' (introduced in New World) *''Rabbit Robot Fighters'' (introduced in New World) *''The Missy and Kyle Show'' (introduced in New World) *''The Adventures of Blue Blaze'' (introduced in New World) *''Human Evolution'' *''The Bachelor'' *''The Voice'' *''The Ellen DeGeneres Show'' Hammer Films *''The Curse of Frankenstein'' *''Dracula'' *''The Hound of the Baskervilles'' *''One Million Years B.C. '' *''Les Diaboliques'' *''Never Take Sweets from a Stranger'' *''Captain Clegg'' *''She'' *''Quatermass and the Pit'' *''The Anniversary'' *''The Lost Continent'' DC Comics *''Justice League'' *''DC Extended Universe'' *''Teen Titans'' **''Teen Titans Go!'' *''Injustice'' *''Arrowverse'' *''Suicide Squad'' *''Birds of Prey'' *''Justice League Beyond'' *''Green Lantern Corps'' *''Young Justice'' *''Batman (1966)'' *''DC Super Hero Girls'' *''Super Friends'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Static Shock'' *''The Zeta Project'' *''M.A.R.S.'' *''The Cougar Warrior'' National General Pictures *''Tarzan'' *''Poor Cow'' *''How Sweet It Is!'' *''The Stalking Moon'' *''Charro!'' *''Daddy's Gone A-Hunting'' *''All Neat in Black Stockings'' *''The Grasshopper'' *''Day of Anger'' *''A Dream of Kings'' *''The Cheyenne Social Club'' *''El Condor'' *''The Baby Maker'' *''Latitude Zero'' *''Eyewitness'' *''The Cat o' Nine Tail'' *''The Light at the Edge of the World'' *''Figures in a Landscape'' *''The Todd Killings'' *''Eagle in a Cage'' *''Pocket Money'' *''The War Between Men and Women'' *''Red Sun'' *''The Dead Are Alive'' *''The Deadly Trap'' *''The Master Touch'' *''The Getaway'' *''The Life and Times of Judge Roy Bean'' *''Up the Sandbox'' *''One Armed Boxer'' *''Baxter!'' *''Extreme Close-Up'' *''A Warm December'' *''Lady Ice'' *''Maurie'' *''The Man Called Noon'' *''Executive Action'' Lorimar Television *''The Waltons'' *''Apple's Way'' *''Sybil'' *''Helter Skelter'' *''Eight is Enough'' *''Dallas'' *''Kaz'' *''Knots Landing'' *''Skag'' *''Flamingo Road'' *''Falcon Crest'' *''King's Crossnig'' *''Boone'' *''Just Our Luck'' *''Hunter'' *''Christopher Columbus'' *''Love Connection'' *''Mama's Family'' *''ALF'' *''Valerie''/''The Hogan Family'' *''Perfect Strangers'' *''The People's Court'' *''She's the Sheriff'' *''Full House'' *''Gumby'' *''Midnight Caller'' *''Paradise'' *''Studio 5-B'' *''Nearly Departed'' *''The People Next Door'' *''Island Son'' *''Family Matters'' *''Reasonable Doubts'' *''Sisters'' *''Step by Step'' *''O Pioneers!'' *''To Grandmother's House We Go'' *''Hangin' with Mr. Cooper'' *''Time Trax'' *''It Had to Be You'' *''Island City'' Rankin-Bass Productions *''The Flight of Dragons'' *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer'' *''Santa Claus is Comin' to Town'' *''Frosty the Snowman'' *''The Osmonds'' *''Kid Power'' *''ThunderCats'' **''ThunderCats Roar'' *''SilverHawks'' *''The Comic Strip'' Turner Entertainment *''Tom and Jerry''/''Droopy'' *''Northwest Passage'' *''National Velvet'' *''The Best of the Post'' *''The Islanders'' *''The Asphalt Jungle'' *''Cain's Hundred'' *''Sam Benedict'' *''The Eleventh Hour'' *''The Lieutenant'' *''Harry's Girls'' *''The Travels of Jaimie McPheeters'' *''Mr. Novak'' *''Gilligan's Island'' *''Many Happy Returns'' *''The Man from U.N.C.L.E.'' *''A Man Called Shenandoah'' *''Daktari'' *''The Rounders'' *''Jericho'' *''Then Came Bronson'' *''Medical Center'' *''Young Dr. Kildare'' *''Assignment Vienna'' *''Hawkins'' *''Shaft'' *''Bronk'' *''The Practice'' *''The Montefuscos'' *''Jigsaw John'' *''Executive Suite'' *''How the West Was Won'' *''CHiPs'' *''The French Atlantic Affair'' *''Beyond Westworld'' *''McClain's Law'' *''Chicago Story'' *''Thicke of the Night'' *''Empire'' *''Mighty Orbots'' *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''Cats Don't Dance'' *''Safe at Home'' *''Rocky Road'' *''The Wonder Years'' *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''Dinner and a Movie'' *''Family Affair'' *''The O'Keefes'' *''The Bill Engvall Show'' *''Falling Skies'' *''The Hero'' *''Boston's Finest'' *''72 Hours'' *''Mob City'' *''King of the Nerds'' *''Murder in the First'' *''The Last Ship'' *''Meet the Smiths'' *''Angie Tribeca'' *''The Detour'' *''Search Party'' *''Wrecked'' *''Tarantula'' New Line Cinema *''The Lord of the Rings''/''The Hobbit'' *''Rush Hour'' *''Austin Powers'' *''Wedding Crashers'' *''Elf'' *''Dumb and Dumber'' *''The Mask'' *''Hairspray'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' *''The Black Hood'' (introduced in New World) *''A Starlet in Hollywood'' (introduced in New World) *''Police Dummies'' (introduced in New World) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1990 film) *''House Party'' *''Critters'' *''Mr. Woodcock'' *''Rendition'' *''Martian Child'' *''Love in the Time of Cholera'' *''The Golden Compass'' *''Be Kind Rewind'' *''Semi-Pro'' *''American Girl'' *''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' *''Appaloosa'' *''Pride and Glory'' *''Four Christmases'' *''Inkheart'' *''17 Again'' *''The Time Traveler's Wife'' *''The Final Destination'' *''Straight Outta Compton'' *''Shaft'' Hanna-Barbera Productions *''Yogi Bear and Friends'' **''Yogi Bear'' **''Huckleberry Hound'' **''Snagglepuss'' **''Quick Draw McGraw'' **''Peter Potamus'' **''Wally Gator'' **''Auggie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' **''Magilla Gorilla'' **''Touché Turtle'' **''Atom Ant'' **''Secret Squirrel'' **''The Hillbilly Bears'' **''Pixie, Dixie and Mr. Jinks'' **''Ricochet Rabbit'' **''Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har'' **''Yakky Doodle'' **''Hokey Wolf'' **''Squiddly Diddly'' **''Snooper and Babbler'' **''Ruff and Reddy'' **''Breezly and Sneezly'' **''Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey'' **''Precious Pupp'' **''Winsome Witch'' **''Punkin' Puss and Mooshmouse'' *''The Flintstones'' *''Top Cat'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Jonny Quest'' *''Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt'' *''Laurel and Hardy'' *''Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles'' *''The Space Kidettes'' *''The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show'' *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' *''The Herculoids'' *''Shazzan'' *''Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor'' *''The Bananas Splits'' *''Samson & Goliath'' *''The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' *''Wacky Races'' *''The Face Paint Gang'' *''Digger Dog and Singer Cat'' (introduced in New World) *''Cattanooga Cats'' *''Scooby-Doo'' *''Harlem Globetrotters'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''Where's Juddles?'' *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' *''The Funky Phantom'' *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' *''The Roman Holidays'' *''Sealab 2020'' *''Speed Buggy'' *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids'' *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' *''Inch High, Private Eye'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''Devlin'' *''Petridge Family 2200 A.D.'' *''These Are the Days'' *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' *''The Great Ape Show'' *''The Mumbly Cartoon Show'' *''Clue Club'' *''Jabberjaw'' *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' *''Super Robot Champions'' (introduced in New World) *''CB Bears'' *''Posse Impossible'' *''Blast-Off Buzzard'' *''Undercover Elephant'' *''Shake, Rattle and Roll'' *''Heyyy, It's the King!'' *''The Skatebirds'' *''Laff-A-Lympics'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' *''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow'' *''Yogi's Space Race'' *''Buford and the Galloping Ghost'' *''Drak Pack'' *''Space Stars'' *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' *''Trollkins'' *''Jokebook'' *''Shirt Tales'' *''The Biskitts'' *''Benji, Zax & the Alien Prince'' *''Going Bananas'' *''Snorks'' *''Paw Paws'' *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' *''The Berenstain Bears'' *''Teen Wolf'' *''Foofur'' *''Wildfire'' *''Sky Commanders'' *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' *''Fantastic Max'' *''Paddington Bear'' *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' *''The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda'' *''Wake, Rattle, and Roll'' *''Gravedale High'' *''Potsworth & Co.'' *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' *''Yo Yogi!'' *''Island of the Dinosaurs'' *''Young Robin Hood'' *''Capitol Critters'' *''The Addams Family'' *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''What a Cartoon!'' *''Hanna-Barberics Unleashed'' (introduced in New World) *''Jack and the Beanstalk'' *''A Christmas Story'' *''The Little Troll Prince'' *''The Last Halloween'' *''Monster in My Pocket'' *''The Halloween Tree'' *''The Town Santa Forgot'' *''Daisy-Head Mayze'' *''Hardcase'' *''Shootout in a One-Dog Town'' *''The Gathering'' *''The Beasts Are in the Streets'' *''KISS'' *''Belle Starr'' *''The Great Gilly Hopkins'' *''Deadline'' *''Return to Eden'' *''The Last Frontier'' *''Stobe'' *''The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible'' *''Timeless Tales from Hallmark'' *''Loopy De Loop'' *''Charlotte's Web'' *''Baxter!'' *''C.H.O.M.P.S.'' *''Heidi's Song'' *''Once Upon a Forest'' *''Peter Puck'' Ruby-Spears Productions *''Thundarr the Barbarian'' *''Goldie Gold and Action Jack'' *''Fangface'' *''Mister T.'' *''The Puppy'' *''Dragon's Lair'' *''Turbo Teen'' *''Sectaurs'' *''Piggsburg Pigs!'' *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' *''Skysurfer Strike Force'' *''Miss Switch'' *''Rose Petal Place'' *''Scruffy'' United Artists *''One Romantic Night'' *''The Prisoner of Zenda'' Warner Independent Pictures * Before Sunset * A Home at the End of the World * We Don't Live Here Anymore * Criminal * Around the Bend * A Very Long Engagement * The Jacket * Eros * Everything Is Illuminated * Good Night, and Good Luck * Paradise Now * Looking for Comedy in the Muslim World * Duck Season * The Promise * A Scanner Darkl * The Science of Sleep * For Your Consideration * The Painted Veil * The Astronaut Farmer * Introducing the Dwights * The 11th Hour * December Boys * In the Valley of Elah * Rails & Ties * Darfur Now * Snow Angels * Funny Games * Towelhead * Slumdog Millionaire Sesame Workshop * Sesame Street * Oobi * Tiny Planets * Pinky Dinky Doo * The Electric Company * 3-2-1 Contact * Square One Television * Ghostwriter * Cro * Big Bag * Dragon Tales * Out There * Panwapa The Lego Group * The Lego Movie * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu/''The Lego Ninjago Movie'' * Lego Nexo Knights * Bionicle * Hero Factory * Lego DC Super Heroes * Lego City Undercover * Legoland * Lego Atlantis * Lego Friends * Lego Elves * Edward and Friends * Galidor * Clikits * Legends of Chima * Mixels * Unikitty! * Lego Club/''Lego: The Adventures of Max'' * Lego Minifigures Online * Lego Dimensions * Lego BOOST * BrickHeadz * Technic * Duplo ** Action Wheelers ** Duplo Dino ** Duplo Western ** Little Forest Friends ** Lego Ville ** Primo ** Explore ** Quatro * Lego Racing Universe ** Xalax ** World Racers ** Speed Champions * Lego Worlds * Lego Classics ** Lego Space ** Lego Agents ** Lego Alpha Team ** Lego Castle ** Lego Ninja ** Lego Pharaoh's Quest ** Lego Adventurers ** Lego Rock Raiders ** Lego Power Miners ** Lego Monster Fighters ** Lego Time Cruisers ** Lego Island/''Lego. The Animated Series'' ** Lego Exo-Force ** Lego Pirates ** Lego Western ** Lego Dino Attack ** Lego Dino ** Lego Aquazone ** Lego Belville ** Lego Studios ** Lego Sports ** Lego Vikings * Heroica * Jack Stone HBO *''HBO World Championship Boxing'' *''Inside the NFL'' *''Brain Games'' *''Autopsy'' *''Taxicab Confessions'' *''Real Sports with Bryant Gumbrel'' *''Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child'' *''Arliss'' *''The Chris Rock Show'' *''Spicy City'' *''Sex and the City'' *''The Sopranos'' *''A Little Curious'' *''Crashbox'' *''The Corner'' *''KO Nation'' *''Six Feet Under'' *''The Wire'' *''Real Time with Bill Masher'' *''Deadwood'' *''Entourage'' *''True Blood'' *''The Pacific'' *''How to Make It in America'' *''Boardwalk Empire'' *''Game of Thrones'' *''Girls'' *''Vice'' *''Silicon Valley'' *''True Detective'' *''Seahaven'' (introduced in New World) *''Crime City'' (introduced in New World) *''Noah'' (introduced in New World) *''Flagman'' (introduced in New World) *''Tales of Fear'' (introduced in New World) *''The Mafia Queens'' (introduced in New World) *''Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist'' *''Roc'' *''Everybody Loves Raymond'' Chilevisión *''Vivir con 10'' *''Mala Conducta'' *''Sin Anestesia'' *''Manuel Rodriguez'' *''Graduados: Historias que no se Olvidan'' *''Las 2 Catolinas'' *''Buscando a Maria'' *''Mujeres de Lujo'' *''Infilitradas'' *''La Doña'' *''La Sexóloga'' *''Viña del Mar International Song Festival'' *''Infieles'' *''Ana y los Siete'' *''Aquí no Hay Quien Viva'' *''12 Días que Estremecieron Chile'' *''Divino Tesoro'' *''Ecos del Desierto'' *''Amor Virtual'' *''Don Diablo'' *''Vampiras'' *''Chilevisión Noticias'' *''Primer Plano'' *''Tolerancia Cero'' *''#LaMañana'' *''Lo Que Callamos las Mujeres'' *''El Club de la Comedia'' *''¿Quién Dice la Verdad?'' *''Maldita Moda'' *''Talento Chileno'' *''Sin Vergüenza'' *''Chilian Geografic'' *''La Jueza'' *''Teatro en Chilevisión'' *''El Diario de Eva'' *''SQP'' *''TV Condoro'' *''Extra Jovénes'' *''Los Bochincheros'' TNT Originals *''Major Crimes'' *''The Librarians'' *''Animal Kingdom'' *''Good Behavior'' *''Will'' *''Claws'' TruTV *''Impratical Jokes'' *''Adam Ruins Everything'' *''Billy on the Street'' *''Jon Glaser Loves Gear'' *''At Home with Amy Sedaris'' *''The Carbonaro Effect'' *''Fameless'' *''I'm Sorry'' *''Hack My Life'' *''Those Who Can't'' *''The Chris Gethard Show'' *''Comedy Knockout'' Cartoon Network *''The Moxy Show'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Johnny Bravo'' *''Cow and Chicken'' *''I Am Weasel'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Ed Edd 'n Eddy'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''Sheep in the Big City'' *''Time Squad'' *''The Adventures of The Face Paint'' (introduced in New World) *''Undercover Wolves'' (introduced in New World) *''Tyler the Teenage Racecar'' (introduced in New World) *''Samurai Jack'' *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' *''Evil Con Carne'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Arachnid Friends'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *''Camp Lazlo'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''Ben 10'' *''Detective Topps'' (introduced in New World) *''Squirrel Boy'' *''Chowder'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat'' *''The Tropical Birdz'' (introduced in New World) *''Adventure Time'' *''Generator Rex'' *''Regular Show'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *''Uncle Grandpa'' *''Steven Universe'' *''The Cryptids'' *''Clarence'' *''We Bare Bears'' *''Pupz'' *''Mystic Island'' (introduced in New World) *''Mighty Magiswords'' *''Eric and Claire'' *''Vinicius and Tom: Adventures in Rio'' *''OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes'' *''Thomas Sanders: The Animated Series'' (introduced in New World) *''Summer Camp Island'' *''Craig of the Creek'' *''Apple & Onion'' *''The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe'' *''Dynamice!'' (introduced in New World) *''Villain Academy'' (introduced in New World) *''The Reef'' (introduced in New World) *''Woodland High'' (introduced in New World) *''Big Bag'' *''Re-Animated''/''Out of Jimmy's Head'' *''BrainRush'' *''Bobb'e Says'' *''Destroy Build Destroy'' *''The Othersiders'' *''Dude, What Would Happened'' *''Tower Prep'' *''Incredible Crew'' *''Toonami'' *''Late Night Black & White'' *''Cartoonito'' Pogo *''Choota Bheem'' *''Mighty Raju'' Williams Street *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' *''Inmortal Grand Prax'' *''The Venture Bros.'' *''Partners in Crime'' (introduced in New World) *''Perfect Hair Forever'' *''Stroker and Hoop'' *''Tom Goes to the Mayor'' *''Lucy, the Daughter of the Devil'' *''Moral Orel'' *''Robot Chicken'' *''Squidbillies'' *''12 oz. Mouse'' *''Assy McGee'' *''Frisky Dingo'' *''Metalocalypse'' *''The Drinky Crow Show'' *''Superjail!'' *''Xavier: Renegade Angel'' *''Titan Maximum'' *''China, IL'' *''Mongo Wrestling Alliance'' *''Soul Quest Overdrive'' *''Black Dynamite'' *''Mr. Pickles'' *''Rick and Morty'' *''Samurai Jack'' *''Apollo Gauntlet'' *''The Jellies!'' *''Tender Touches'' *''Hot Streets'' *''The Molly Show'' *''Hood'' (introduced in New World) *''SCP'' *''Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!'' *''Childrens Hospital'' *''Off the Air'' *''The Eric Andre Show'' *''Neon Joe, Werewolf Hunter'' *''Dream Corp, LLC'' *''King Star King'' *''FishCenter Live'' Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment *''Collin the Speedy Boy'' *''Bailey the Face Paint Hero'' *''AcmePlay Online'' *''Legendary: The Heroic Dinosaur'' *''Mark: Time Janitor'' (introduced in New World) *''Finn the Bird Hero'' (introduced in New World) *''The Flower Destiny'' (introduced in New World) *''Scribblenauts'' *''Croc'' *''Mortal Kombat'' *''F.E.A.R.'' *''Bastion'' *''Lollipop Chainsaw'' *''The Clique: Diss and Make-Up'' *''Infinite Crisis'' Midway Arcade *''BadLands'' *''Blasteroids'' *''Cybetron: 2072'' *''Defender'' *''Gauntlet'' *''Joust'' *''Klax'' *''Marble Madness'' *''Paperboy'' *''Rampage'' *''RoadBlasters'' *''Robotron: 2084'' *''Spy Hunter'' *''Timber'' *''Toobin''' *''Super Sprint'' *''Vindicators'' *''Xybots'' *''Arch Rivals'' *''Arctic Thunder'' *''Cruis'n'' *''Domino Man'' *''Mr. Muto'' *''Galaga'' *''NBA Jam'' *''Pac-Man'' *''Root Beer Tapper'' *''Satan's Hollow'' *''Smash TV'' *''Area 51'' *''Bio F.R.E.A.K.S.'' *''Gorf'' *''Hydro Thunder'' *''Narc'' *''Omega Race'' *''Primal Rage'' *''Sarge'' *''Sea Wolf'' *''Strike Force'' *''Total Carnage'' *''Wacko'' *''War Gods'' *''Wizard of Wor'' *''Midway Pinball Games'' Atari Games * 720° * Cloak & Dagger * Maximum Force * Peter Pack Rat * Pit-Fighter * Qwak! * Skull & Crossbones * Space Lords * Steel Talons Warner Bros. Parks and Resorts *Warner Bros. Movie World **''Ghost Jazz Band'' **''School of Horror'' **''The Conquer of Pirates'' **''The Dragon's Peak'' **''Light, Strength and Heat'' **''The Sea of Monsters'' **''Postcards in the Air'' **''Worldwide Peace and Harmony'' **''Mr. Flower'' **''The Arabian Wonders'' **''Speed Turtles'' **''French Gastronomy Adventure'' **''The Star Way'' **''Polar Colossus'' **''The Robot Invasion'' **''The Discovery of the Sun'' **''Off-Track Racers of Mexico'' **''Little Cities, Big Apps'' **''Woodland Lake'' **''The Enchanted Jungle Room'' **''Special Forces of Spy'' **''Mysteries of the Sky'' **''White House'' **''Veronica's Aerial Workshop'' **''Skytram'' **''Kids' Evergreen Trees'' **''White Horse Carousel'' **''Worldwide Peace and Harmony'' **''Dizzy Cups'' **''Sledges of the Himalayas'' **''RC Racers Crashing!'' **''Soldier Gliding Parachutes'' **''Fun Fair Mania'' **''The Pink Shack'' **''Rock Metal Coaster'' **''Bouncy Jelly'' **''Robocycles Power Run'' **''Goo-O-Tron'' **''Caropolis'' **''Space Sphere'' **''Mission: NASA Quest'' **''Space Cleaners'' **''Hoverpods'' **''Sci-Fi Island'' **''8-Bit Pixel Blasters'' **''Warner Bros. VR Experience'' **''Groove-O-Matic'' **''Robot Factory'' **''Aves Brasileiras'' **''Grand Desert Mountain'' **''Tropical Falls'' **''S.S. Warner'' **''The Surreal Paradise'' **''Jeep Explorers'' **''Lands of Colombia'' **''Eco-Bumpers'' **''The Native Indian Adventure'' **''West Roundup'' **''Screams of the Seaside'' **''Fish Carousel'' **''Hollywood's Classic Games'' **''Merrie Melodies Swings'' **''Sky Highway'' **''The Hoppin' Jellyfish'' **''Golden Rockets'' **''Runaway Farm!'' **''Mine Train Escapade'' **''Space Coaster'' **''The World of Warner Bros.'' **''ScreenJobs: The Theory Lab'' **''Flying the World in 80 Days'' **''Electronic Coaster Starring Daft Punk'' **''Boomerang Mania!'' **''New Line Cinema Tower of the True'' **Warner Bros. Studio Lot **Animal Paradise **Tube Water Park **HBO Chill Zone *Warner Bros. Vacation Resorts *Warner Bros. Fun Center and Arcade *Warner Bros. Casinos *Warner Bros. Cruise Line *Warner Bros. Hi-Speed *Warner Bros. RunBike *Warner Bros. Bar and Grill Warner Bros. Mobile Apps *''Warner Emoji Blitz/''Warner Bros. Emoji Madness *''Ghost Defender'' *''Cubebunny's Carrot Steal'' *''Worldwide Hidden Mysteries'' *''WB Kids Village'' *''Warner Bros. Crossy Road'' *''Smash and Squeeze'' *''Pamplona Madness'' *''Survive the Mayan Apocalypse'' *''NBA Challenge'' *''Cooking Panic'' *''Warnerzombies'' *''Snake and Cookies'' *''Evil Team'' *''Pancake and Milkshake'' *''Warner Bros. Stackables'' Warner Bros. Publishing Worldwide * Heroes of New York * Waterland Saga * The Warner Defenders * Girls to Rock! * Video Games Legacy * Rally Prep * Earthlings vs. Aliens * Quest for the Egyptian Artefacts * The Secrets of China * Shrinked * Life of the Dinosaurs * Clash of Vikings * Martian Empire * Beverly Hills High * Submarineers * High Speed Getaway * The Great Space Hero * Secrets of Himalayas * Deer Nature * The Magical Portal * A Dissapointed Rabbit * Bikini Party * The Ghost Dog * Fran's Dreams of Ballet * Kornet * Warriors of Hope * Bugs Bunny: Private Eye * Sidekick of the Blue Blaze * Cartoon Network Legends * Heroes of New York * Waterland Saga * The Warner Defenders * Girls to Rock! * Video Games Legacy * Mutants in Acton * The Teenage Pirate Fox * Century Warriors * Robots vs. Tomatoes * A Magical Princesses' Tale * WB Kids Comics ** WB Kids: Armageddon ** WB Kids: Fairy Tale Adventures ** WB Kids: Y2K ** WB Kids: Space Wars ** WB Kids: Medieval Madness ** WB Kids: CNSNN ** WB Kids: World Tour ** WB Kids: A Story of Musicals ** WB Kids: Ghosts ** WB Kids: Goin' West ** WB Kids: Silver Screen Classics Machinima, Inc. DramaFever * Looping Heart * Cross * Nirvana in Fire * Call Me Mother * Running Man * K-Pop Stars Flaship Entertainment * When Larry Met Mary * Mission Milano * The Adventurers * Paradox * Meg Fandango * Fandango Movieclips * Flixster * Rotten Tomatoes Eyeworks TV Asia * Aane Wala Pal * Apni Khushian Apne Gham * Baa Bahoo Aur Baby * Bhabhi * Chhuta Chheda * Deewar * Dekho Magar Pyaar Se * Des Mein Niklla Hoga Chand * Ehsaas * Hai Yehi Zindagi * Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon? * Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon?...Ek Baar Phir * Jaane Kya Baat Hui * Jeevan Saathi * Kabhii Sautan Kabhii Sahelii * Kahaani Ghar Ghar Kii * Kahan Gaye Woh Log * Kahani Saat Pheron Ki * Kahiin To Hoga * Kayaamat * Kesar * Kora Kagaz * Koi Laut Ke Aaya Hai * Kumkum * Kundali * Maryada * Mere Angne Mein * Meher * Saath Nibhana Saathiya * Sajan Tum Jhuth Mat Bollo * Sanjivani - A Medical Boon * Sasural Genda Phool * Shararat * Siski * Yeh Hai Mohabbatein * Yeh Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai * The Great Indian Laughter Challenge * Hassi Woh Phassi * Khichdi * Sajan Tum Jhuth Mat Bollo * Sarabhai vs Sarabhai * Indiadhanush * Mr. Aur Mrs. Verma Ki Rasoi * Baps * Satsang * Swami Mukundananda * Carryy on Shekhar * Main Hoon * The Manish Malhotra Show Glitz * Casos de Familia * ¿Quien Tiene la Razon? * Influencers * Arquitecto de Sueños * Marta Susana * El Palenque * 4Real * Behind the Lens * Chef Academy * The Fashion Show * Glamour Puds * Icons: Big Star Profiles * In the House with Peter Bart & Peter Guber * My City My Life * Pop Profiles * School of Saatchi * Spain... on the Road Again * Take Away My Takeaway * Un Día Con... / Um Dia Com... * Los secretos de Lucía * Corazón esmeralda * Rosario * Gata Salvaje * Project Runway Latin America HispanicTV * HispanicTV's Latin Music I-Sat * Asian Connection * Cine Argentino Independiente * Cortos I.Sat * Primer Plano I-Sat * Furia Oriental Esporte Interativo * +90 * Arquibancada EI * Assoprando Cartuchos * Barça TV * Benfica TV * Caderno de Esportes * Chelsea TV * Conexão EI * City TV * De Olho na Liga * De Sola * EI Games * Faixa Nocaute * Fanáticos * Febre de Liga * Fim de Papo * Gillette World Sport * Hora do Jogo * Isso É Nordeste * Jogando em Casa * Liga Espetacular * Liga Retrô * Melhor da Liga * Melhor Futebol do Mundo * Mobil 1 The Grid * Mundo da Bola * MUTV * No Ar * Noite dos Craques * O Melhor da Rodada * Poker Esporte Clube * Polêmicas Vazias * Resenha Esporte Clube * Real Madrid TV * Rossonero * Show da Liga * VS Ranking Space * Mr. Robot * UEFA Champions League * Continuum * Justified * Without a Trace * The Closer * Southland * Rizzoli & Isles * Vegas * Fear Itself * The Forgotten * Leverage * Dark Blue * Miami Medical * Hechizo de Amor Canal del Fútbol/TNT Sports Chile * Primera División de Chile * Copa América * CDF Noticias * En el Nombre del Fútbol * Show de Goles Time Warner Envestments *Adaptly *Bluefin Labs *Conviva *CrowdStar *Everyday Health *Gaia Online *tvtag *NuvoTV *Trion Worlds *VisibleWorld Other *''Advise & Consent'' *''The Cardinal'' *''Zero Hour!'' *''Seven Days in May'' *''Peanuts'' *CNN/HLN *Turner Sports *AT&T *WaterTower Records *Time, Inc. *AOL *Panavision *Six Flags *The Smoking Gun *Time Warner Book Group MGM Holdings MGM United Artists Orion Pictures MGM Television Lightworkers Media Epix *''Berlin Station'' *''Graves'' *''Get Shorty'' *''America Divided'' *''The Contender'' *''Godfather of Harlem'' MGM Interactive *''Wirehead'' *''Machine Hunter'' *''Tomorrow Never Dies'' *''Tiny Tank: Up Your Arsenal'' MGM Music Viacom Paramount Pictures Comedy Central *''The Daily Show'' *''South Park'' *''Comedy Central Roast'' *''Workhacolics'' *''Drunk History'' *''Key & Peele'' *''Nathan for You'' *''Tosh.0'' *''Chapelle's Show'' *''Another Period'' *''Legends of Chamberlain Heights'' *''Idiotsitter'' *''Adam DeVine's House Party'' *''Jeff & Some Aliens'' *''Detroiters'' *''Reno 911!'' *''Problematic with Moshe Kasher'' *''Drawn Together'' *''Ugly Americans'' *''Crank Yankers'' *''Strangers with Candy'' *''Brickleberry'' *''Sketch This!'' *''Space Police'' *''Zany Arc'' *''Hearty and Mates'' *''Kids for Adults'' *''The Villain Diaries'' MTV *''The Challenge'' *''Teen Mom'' *''Jersey Shore'' *''Teen Wolf'' *''Ex on the Beach'' *''Siesta Key'' *''MTV Unplugged'' *''Daria'' *''Rodiculousness'' *''Fear Factor'' *''The Hills'' *''Laguna Beach'' *''Beavis and Butt-Head'' *''Girl Code'' *''The Shannara Chronicles'' *''Jackass'' *''Date my Mom'' *''Æon Flux'' *''My Life as Liz'' *''Clone High'' Nickelodeon *''Doug'' *''Rugrats''/''All Grown Up!'' *''The Ren and Stimpy Show'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''KaBlam!'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''CatDog'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Rocket Power'' *''As Told by Ginger'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Invader Zim'' *''ChalkZone'' *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' **''The Legend of Korra'' *''Catscratch'' *''The X's'' *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''Barnyard'' *''The Mighty B!'' *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' *''Planet Sheen'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Robot and Monster'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''Sanjay and Craig'' *''Breadwinners'' *''Harvey Beaks'' *''Pig Goat Banana Cricket'' *''The Loud House'' *''Bunsen Is a Beast'' *''Welcome to the Wayne'' *''Pinky Malinky'' *''Glitch Techs'' *''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer'' *''Patricia: Face Paint Warrior'' *''Gatopardos the Cheetah'' *''Nicktoon High'' *''The Modifyers'' *''Millvale'' *''Occhi Rossi'' *''The Good Guys'' *''The Police Force Squad'' *''Kayna'' *''Funny Soccer'' *''Aliens from Mercury'' *''Awesome Antics'' *''Atomic Poosh'' *''Bouncy Squirrels'' *''Carlos: Skeleton Warrior'' *''Ferd the Zombie Horse: The Supernatural Adventures'' *''Fire Striker'' *''Holiday Forces'' *''Life at High'' *''Misadventures of Lilith and Sky'' *''Olympus High'' *''Parahunters'' *''Racer Kanines'' *''The Galactic Twins'' *''The Goblin Ninja'' *''The Life of Space Pirates'' *''The Miserable Advetures of Riley'' *''Toby'' *''Vaquero and Bufalo: Adventures in Tijuana'' *''Warrior Kickbutts'' More to be added... Nick Jr. Nicktoons Nick After Dark/Dark Slime Productions NickSplat TeenNick NickMusic Nick GaS TV Land Paramount Television Paramount Television Animation CMT *''Nashville'' *''CMT Crossroads'' *''Working Class'' *''Still the King'' *''The Josh Wolf Show'' Viacom 18 Colors *''Bepannaah'' *''Chandrakanta'' *''Ishq Mein Marjawan'' *''Kasam Tere Pyaar Ki'' *''Mahakali - Anth Hi Aarambh Hai'' *''Naagin 3'' *''Roop — Mard Ka Naya Swaroop'' *''Savitri Devi College & Hospital'' *''Shakti — Astitva Ke Ehsaas Ki'' *''Silsila Badalte Rishton Ka'' *''Tu Aashiqui'' *''Udaan Sapnon Ki'' Rainbow S.r.l. *''Winx Club'' *''Regal Academy'' *''Tommy and Oscar'' *''Monster Allergy'' *''PopPixie'' *''Huntik'' *''Mia and Me'' *''Prezzy'' *''Maggie & Bianca Fashion Friends'' *''Gladiators of Rome'' VIVA Channel 5 *''Angelo's'' *''Borderline'' *''Suburban Shootout'' *''Respectable'' *''The Wright Stuff'' *''A Mind to Kill'' *''Dark Knight'' *''Hear the Silence'' *''Minder'' *''Perfect Day'' *''Push'' *''Suspects'' *''Tripping Over'' *''Urban Gothic'' *''5 News'' *''10,000 BC'' *''Celebrity Super Spa'' Telefe *''Los Creadores'' *''Escape Perfecto'' *''Gracias por Venir, Gracias por Estar'' *''Hiperconectados'' *''Loco por Vos'' *''Peligro: sin Codificar'' *''La Pelu'' *''Polemica en el Bar'' *''Am, Antes del Mediodía'' *''Clase Turista'' *''El Gen Argentino'' *''Jugate Conmigo'' *''Telefe Noticias'' *''Aliados'' *''Alma Pirata'' *''Amar después de amar'' *''Botineras'' *''Camino al amor'' *''Chiquititas'' *''Contra Las Cuerdas'' *''Culpable de este Amor'' *''Don Juan y Su Bella Dama'' *''Dulce amor'' *''Educando a Nina'' *''El elegido'' *''Entre caníbales'' *''Los exitosos Pells'' *''Golpe al corazón'' *''Graduados'' *''Muñeca Brava'' *''Niní'' *''Somos familia'' *''Sres. Papis'' *''El Patrón de la Vereda'' *''Resistiré'' *''Los Roldán'' *''Los vecinos en guerra'' *''Verano del '98'' *''Vidas robadas'' *''Viudas e hijos del Rock & Roll'' Republic Pictures CBS Showtime Networks Network Ten Atria Publishing Group Gallery Books Big Ticket Television Spelling Television Worldvision Enterprises Comcast Universal Pictures Universal Television NBC Bravo *''Married to Medicine'' *''The Real Housewives'' *''Top Chef'' *''Summer House'' *''Vanderpump Rules'' *''Million Dollar Listing'' *''Below Deck'' *''Shahs of Sunset'' *''Girlfriends' Guide to Divorce'' *''Southern Charm'' *''Imposters'' *''Breaking News'' *''Significant Others'' *''Odd Mom Out'' E! *''E! News'' *''E! True Hollywood Story'' *''Eric & Jessie: Game On'' *''Famously Single'' *''Hollywood Medium with Tyler Henry'' *''Keeping Up with the Kardashians'' *''Life of Kylie'' *''Revenge Body with Khloé Kardashian'' *''Total Bellas'' *''Total Divas'' *''WAGS Atlanta'' *''The Arrangement'' *''The Royals'' *''We Have Issues'' USA Network *''Suits'' *''Mr. Robot'' *''Colony'' *''Queen of the South'' *''Falling Water'' *''Shooter'' *''The Sinner'' *''Unsolved'' *''WWE'' *''Westminster Kennel Club Dog Show'' *''USA Cartoon Express'' Syfy *''Z Nation'' *''12 Monkeys'' *''Killjoys'' *''The Expanse'' *''The Magicians'' *''Wynonna Earp'' *''Van Helsing'' *''Channel Zero'' *''Ghost Wars'' *''Superstition'' *''Happy!'' *''Dream Machines'' *''Exposure'' *''FTL Newsfeed'' *''Lexx'' *''Marcel's Quantum Kitchen'' *''Monster Man'' Oxygen *''Cold Justice'' *''Snapped'' Universal Kids *''Top Chef Junior'' *''The Noise'' *''Beat the Clock'' *''Masha and the Bear'' *''The Chica Show'' Carnival Films *''The Hollow Crown'' Matchbox Pictures Telemundo *''Caso Cerrado'' *''Noticias Telemundo'' *''Al Rojo Vivo'' *''Vídeos Asombrosos'' *''Viva México: El Grito!'' *''Virgen de Guadalupe'' *''Los Beltrán'' *''Vas o No Vas'' More to be added... Universal Parks & Resorts *Universal Orlando Resort *''Halloween Horror Nights'' *''Rock the Universe'' *Universal Creative *Universal Express Pass *Blue Man Group DreamWorks Animation *''Antz'' *''The Prince of Egypt'' *''The Road to El Dorado'' *''Shrek'' **''Puss in Boots'' *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' *''Shark Tale'' *''Madagascar'' *''Over the Hedge'' *''Flushed Away'' *''Bee Movie'' *''Kung Fu Panda'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''How to Train Your Dragon'' *''Megamind'' *''Rise of the Guardians'' *''The Croods'' *''Turbo'' *''Home'' *''Trolls'' *''The Boss Baby'' *''First Flight'' *''Toonsylvania'' *''Invasion America'' *''Father of the Pride'' *''Dinotrux'' *''Trollhunters''/''3 Below''/''Wizards'' UPA *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' *''Mr. Magoo'' *''The Dick Tracy Show'' Harvey Comics *''Harveytoons'' *''Casper the Friendly Ghost'' *''Richie Rich'' *''Buzzy the Crow'' *''Modern Madcaps'' *''Sad Sack'' *''Stumbo the Giant'' *''Harvey Super Heroes'' Gold Key Comics *''Brothers of the Spear'' *''Doctor Solar'' *''Jungle Twins'' *''Magnus, Robot Fighter'' *''Mighty Samson'' *''Space Family Robinson'' *''Turok, Son of Stone'' *''Tragg and the Sky Gods'' Broadway Video *''Lassie'' *''The Lone Ranger'' *''Sergeant Preston of the Yukon'' *''Underdog'' *''Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales'' Big Idea Entertainment *''VeggieTales'' *''3-2-1 Penguins!'' *''Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures'' Filmation Woodland Animations *''Postman Pat'' *''Gran'' *''Bertha'' *''Charlie Chalk'' Tell-Tale Productions *''Fun Song Factory'' *''Tweenies'' *''Boo!'' *''BB3B'' Bullwinkle Studios *''Rocky and Bullwinkle'' *''Hoppity Hooper'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''Crusader Rabbit'' *''Mr. Peabody and Sherman'' Neo Comics Focus Features Comcast Holdings Sony Columbia Pictures TriStar Pictures Sony Pictures Television Screen Gems Funimation *''Attack on Titan'' *''Blood-C'' *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' *''Code Lyoko'' *''Cowboy Bebop'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Fairy Tail'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *''Gantz'' *''.hack'' *''One Piece'' *''Rosario + Vampire'' *''Sgt. Frog'' *''Shaman King'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' Sony Music Entertainment Sony Interactive Entertainment (PlayStation 4-only) Sony Mobile *''Xperia'' *''Sony Ericsson'' *''Cyber-shot'' *''Walkman'' *''Vivaz'' Sony Cartoon Studios *''Reilly Toons'' *''Magical Sisters'' *''Swordsman Cougar'' *''Hyper Foxes'' *''Five Continents: Teenage Hero Animals *''Adventures of Weasy Weasel'' *''Daniel and Sarah: Best Friends Forever'' *''The Coyote Family'' *''Most Wanted: The Cheatons'' *''X-O-X: Robot Fighter'' *''"Ness"essary'' *''Sherlock Holmes: Monster Hunter'' *''Toon Kids: A Reilly Toons Production'' 21st Century Fox 20th Century Fox Fox Searchlight Pictures Blue Sky Studios Fox Studios Australia Zero Day Fox Rede Telecine Fox Networks Group FX National Geographic Nat Geo Kids Fox Sports Regency Enterprises Sky plc Star TV MTM Enterprises Metromedia Lionsgate Lionsgate Films Summit Entertainment Pantelion Film Black Films Lionsgate Television Celestial Tiger Entertainment Lionsgate Toon Studios *''Gates Toons'' *''The Mermaid Princess'' *''War for the Nature'' *''P.O.L.I.C.E. Squad'' *''The Wind in the Willows'' *''Zack: Hell, Heaven and Magic'' *''Kaiju: Tokyo Monsters'' *''Sixteen Bits'' *''Aloha!'' *''Fighter Robots'' *''Just Crazy About the Mouse'' *''Amulet'' *''Legend of Ancient Egypt'' *''Pepsi Power'' *''High-Speed: Rail Racers'' *''The Deer Guardian'' *''Rikki-Tikki-Tavi'' *''Penguins in the Big City'' *''Protectors of the Body'' *''Aliens'' *''The Spiritual Dogs'' *''Kanji and the Light Nunchucks'' *''Deirdre the Cat'' *''Homer's Odyssey'' *''Awesome Six/''League of Super Idiots *''Magic Power Girls'' *''The Phantom Hunters'' *''Mr. Clover: Lucky Leprechaun'' *''Canine Knights'' *''Surfers' Beach'' *''Comic Strip Mayhem'' *''Scott Adventure'' *''Pop, Boing and Crash!'' *''Neo City'' *''Adventures of Little Figaro'' *''Blood Squad'' *''The Rainbow Fairies'' *''Gulliver's Travels'' *''Legend of the Guardian Gods'' *''Life of the Dogs'' *''The Super-Duper Bears'' *''Alienimals'' *''Holiday Antics'' *''Mute: The Mime Girl'' *''Francine Friend and Emmy Enemy'' *''Suburban Power Crew'' The Weinstein Company Dimension Films Ovation Dragon Dynasty GMAT GMAT Movies GMAT Television Studios GMAT Records GMAT Publishing Heroic Comics GMAT Animation Studios GMAT Theatrical Group GMAT Commercial and Businesses GMAT Restaurant-Shop GMAT Products GMAT Parks & Resorts GMAT Interactive GMAT Mobile Apps Sparks Mar del Sur Entertainment Pudú Producciones Zumbastico Fantastico Huemul Films Andes Television Studios Miramax Films RKO Pictures Van Beuren Studios *''Cubby Bear'' *''Amos 'n' Andy'' *''Rainbow Parade'' *''Molly Moo-Cow'' *''Tom and Jerry'' *''Toonerville Trolley'' *''Parrotville'' DHX Media *''Fangbone!'' *''Freaky Stories'' *''Angela Anaconda'' *''Rainbow Fish'' *''King'' *''Oliver's Adventures'' *''Deliah and Julius'' *''Clang Invasion'' *''Urban Vermin'' *''Chop Socky Chooks'' *''Animal Mechanimals'' *''Yvon of the Yukon'' *''What About Mimi?'' *''Yakkity Yak'' *''Being Ian'' *''Class of the Titans'' *''Ricky Sprocket, Showbiz Boy'' *''Kid vs. Kat'' *''Packages from Planet X'' *''Dr. Dimensionpants'' *''Looped'' *''Supernoobs'' *''Chuck's Choice'' *''Spider Riders'' *''Nanoboy'' *''Magi-Nation'' *''Will and Dewitt'' *''World of Quest'' *''Kung Fu Dino Posse'' *''MetaJets'' *''Debra!'' *''The Smoggies'' *''Papa Beaver's Storytime'' *''Nighthood'' *''Flight Squad'' *''Mumble Rumble'' *''Simon in the Land of Chalk Drawings'' *''Potatoes and Dragons'' *''Captain Star'' *''Hoze Houndz'' *''League of Super Evil'' *''Rated A for Awesome'' *''Slugterra'' *''Endangered Species'' *''Hank Zipzer'' *''Backstage'' *''The Adrenaline Project'' *''Degrassi'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''The Littles'' *''Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors'' *''Beverly Hills Teens'' *''Starcom: The U.S. Space Forces'' *''Hammerman'' *''Wish Kid'' *''ProStars'' *''Stunt Dawgs'' *''Madeline'' *''Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?'' *''What-a-Mess'' *''Mummies Alive!'' *''The Wacky World of Tex Avery'' *''Mary-Kate and Ashley'' *''Super Duper Sumos'' *''Trollz'' *''DinoSquad'' *''Our Friend, Martin'' *''Sunday Movie Toons'' *''Cake'' Rooster Teeth Mattel Hasbro Bell Media Berkshire Hathaway Hearst Publishing King Features Syndicate *''Beetle Bailey'' *''Blondie'' *''Flash Gordon'' *''Jungle Jim'' *''Mandrake the Magician'' *''The Phantom'' *''Popeye'' *''Abie the Agent'' *''Snuffy Smith'' *''Dennis the Menace'' *''Hägar the Horrible'' *''The Katzenjammer Kids'' *''Krazy Kat'' *''Mother Goose and Grimm'' *''Mutts'' *''Prince Valiant'' *''Slylock Fox & Comics for Kids'' *''Zits'' *''Hi and Lois'' Litton Entertainment Microsoft Corporation (Xbox One/PC-only) *Microsoft Windows *MSN *Skype *Bing *Microsoft Office *Microsoft Word *Internet Explorer/Edge *Windows Defender *Windows Media Player *Windows Store Rare Lionhead Studios Nokia Mojang The Coca-Cola Company *Coca-Cola *Powerade *Aquarius *Simply Beverages *Minute Maid *Schweppes *Dasani *Sprite *Fanta *Fuze Tea PepsiCo *Pepsi *Lay's *Mountain Dew *Gatorade *Quaker *Cheetos *Miranda *Lipton *Tropicana *7 Up *Doritos *Ruffles *Tostitos *Starbucks Vivendi StudioCanal Gameloft Walmart *Walmart *Sam's Club *Vudu *Walmart Labs *Moosejaw *Jet.com *Líder *Seiyu Group *Massmart Procter & Gamble *Ariel *Always *Charmin *Crest *Dawn *Gillette *Head & Shoulders *Oral-B *Pampers *Pantene *Tide *Vicks Unilever *Axe *Dermalogica *Dove *Heartbrand *Hellmann's and Best Foods *Knorr *Lux *Omo *Rexona *Surf Nestlé *Nescafé *Nestlé Cereals *Crunch *Nesquik *Butterfinger *Kit Kat *Nestlé Ice Creams *Wonka *Nido *Nestlé Purina PetCare *Maggi Saban Capital Group Saban Entertainment Group Saban Brands Saban Films Discovery, Inc. Eurosports Animal Planet Red Televisiva Megavisión UKTV Netflix Amazon Video Video Game Companies Nintendo Konami Bandai Namco Games Capcom Sega Square Enix Electronic Arts Activision Rockstar Games SNK Valve Ubisoft Atlus THQ Ocean Games Data East Infogrames/Acclaim Entertainment 2K Games Gearbox Software Blizzard Entertainment Humongous Entertainment Jaleco Level-5 NinjaBee Indie Games International Companies 4Licensing Corporation American Airlines Group American Greetings *''Buddy Thunderstruck'' *''Care Bears'' *''The Get Along Gang'' *''Herself the Elf'' *''Holly Hobbie'' *''Lady Lovely Locks'' *''Madballs'' *''Maryoku Yummy'' *''My Pet Monster'' *''Ring Raiders'' *''Strawberry Shortcake'' *''Sushi Pack'' *''Topsy and Tim'' *''Twisted Whiskers'' Anchor Bay Entertainment Alphabet Inc. Restaurants ConAgra Foods Dr Pepper Snapple Group Energizer Holdings Websites and Mobile Apps Toy Companies Hallmark Cards *''Hoops and Yoyo'' *''Rainbow Brite'' *''Shirt Tales'' *''Zoobilee Zoo'' The Hershey Company Johnson & Johnson Kellogg's Marriott International Mars, Incorporated Mondelēz International Newell Brands Nike, Inc. S.C. Johnson & Son Time Inc. VF Corporation Other